


They kinda just knew

by Mainly_The_Impossible



Category: Intelligence (US TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, They barely talk but enough is said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainly_The_Impossible/pseuds/Mainly_The_Impossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This picks up right after Dr. Crispin said "The heart" at the end of the episode Athens. Hope you like it. I did originally have it in the Riley X Gabriel tag on tumblr if this seems familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They kinda just knew

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up if you want me to keep going though this was made as a stand alone I wouldn't mind continuing if you like it.

“By the heart.” Doc said with a smile then Gabriel took a breath and nodded to his friend remembering Riley using the words she told him, the way she described them and that made him question if perhaps she had feelings for him. And based on the fact that he knew to trust her after that, that she had enough faith in his ability to feel their bond, that he could actually feel it. The desire to trust her some little voice in his head saying it was Riley like she was the only person in the world who could fix the problems or maybe just protect him, he could feel it when she spoke. He couldn’t deal with feelings, it was unprofessional and she was his partner and her job was to take a bullet for him not be with him so he opted to leave all that thought alone till he saw her working on something on a tablet and handed her some coffee. “The coffee here is shit.” He tried it and spit it back into his cup. “Maybe you’re missing a few things up there.” Riley teased because he now remembered how horrible he found it as she sort of giggled at it. “The voice… how’d you know?” “…That it would work?” She asked and he nodded, he should not have asked that, he was now inwardly panicking. “I figured… we’re partners and you trust me this much, maybe you still could.” She said before the guy who asked her out came over. “Ready to go.” “I thought she turned you down earlier.” Gabriel said kind of confused then Riley gave him a shut up look. “Yes but then I reconsidered. After today maybe I should try taking chances not involving guns.” She said before turning the tablet off then she stood and smiled to the guy before taking his offered arm and they walked out. “So this place is called?” The guy asked as he and Riley walked away, Gabriel watching till they got to the corner then he looked to the shitty ass coffee in his hands. Riley looked back to Gabriel as she turned the corner with her date, god it felt hard to breathe at the moment because of how awkward it was and trying to ignore what she would down play to sexual tension but Riley was a grown woman. She steeled herself and went on a date trying to ignore her brains attempts to make those brown eyes across the table blue.


End file.
